


Valentine's Day Chocolates

by PhantomEngineer



Series: Part-Time Snake [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Valentine's Day Fluff, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomEngineer/pseuds/PhantomEngineer
Summary: Loki gives Thor chocolates for Valentine's Day. That's genuinely it.🐐🍫⛈





	Valentine's Day Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of part of a series of little one shots where they are living in Japan for little to no reason post-IW, I just haven't posted any of the others. Presumably I'll write the follow up for White Day.

Thor got home to a kitchen that was a whole new definition of a disaster area, and he had seen New York after the Chitauri invasion. He’d seen plenty of battlefields, witnessed plenty of clean-ups. In many ways, all of those paled in comparison with the chaos that seemed to cover every part of the kitchen.

Thor was used to chaos. He had grown up with Loki and now lived with him in a house designed with smaller people than him in mind. When he had left in the morning the kitchen had looked perfectly normal. Since then he presumed Loki had rolled out of his futon and was presumably the reason behind the large quantity of washing up precariously balanced in and around the sink.

He looked around in patient resignation. Having Loki alive and with him was worth the mess. It was worth the effort and the fact that he would be cleaning up later, even though Loki could do it all with the flick of an elegant finger. He knew that it entertained Loki far more to have the flicks of his fingers directing Thor to do his bidding rather than simply magicking everything clean. He would do it later, though. First he would see why it was that bowls with what looked like scrapings of chocolate on them were littered about on all available surfaces. Why the saucepan was next to the shoe rack. Why even the crockery that didn’t look like it had been used had also been arranged on the floor in a way that meant Thor had to carefully pick his way across the room.

He knew that the answer to all the questions was, at it’s heart, Loki. He just wondered if there was a reason beyond that, or if Loki had just been bored.

The chaos continued through their small living room. The kotatsu was off, covered with Thor’s socks, the rest of his clothing liberally spread over the floor. As far as Thor could tell it was unoccupied, but to be certain he knelt down to check under the covers. There was nothing, as far as he could tell, unless Loki was being a very small creature. Loki preferred to be a cat or a snake, though. 

He knew that Loki was home, the lights on and the certain essence of his presence filling the room, but it was quiet. Worryingly quiet.

Carefully, he slid the doors to their bedroom open. The futons were already spread out, something that might have been a gesture of kindness if it hadn’t been earlier than either of them tended to sleep, and also the fact that it came after the mess of the preceding rooms.

Loki was there, lounging casually.

It occurred to Thor at that point that it was Valentine’s Day. He hadn’t quite got the point of it himself, but he had been led to believe that it was an important celebration for some mortals. He was also aware that sometimes women would dress up in lacy underwear for these occasions, which he had mostly found out by Tony showing him a large collection of photographs that had made Thor rather regret asking.

Loki was not wearing underwear. She was wearing full armour.

She smiled up at him. It was a beautiful smile that also managed to suggest that she ate men’s hearts for breakfast. It was a beautiful smile because to Thor Loki was breathtakingly beautiful. It was also very much the case that Loki was a powerful sorceress and an exceptionally talented warrior, even before you considered the wonders of her mind. 

She gestured towards the centre of Thor’s futon. Carefully, Thor knelt so that he could pick up the box. It was tied with a green ribbon that matched Loki’s eyes. He looked over at her, but she merely smiled enigmatically.

Slowly, unsure if he was going to be turned into a frog or if the box was going to explode in his face, he opened it. Inside there was completely innocuous-looking chocolate, shaped like hearts. Thor paused, looking at them and feeling the heart in his chest clench. He remembered that in Japan women gave men chocolate on Valentine’s Day, though he also remembered that sometimes it was platonic or out of obligation. Cautiously, he looked at her. There was a pink stain spreading over her cheeks, but she glared at him defiantly.

“It just means that you have to give me something better on White Day,” she snapped.

“Thank you.” Thor smiled, carefully withdrawing a heart to consider it. “This won’t turn me into a frog, will it?” he asked, knowing that he would eat it anyway. Loki had made him chocolate, even if he was going to be the one to clean up the excessive mess she’d made. He’d eat it even if she’d bewitched it with the cruelest spells she knew.

“It’ll turn you into a frog, and only true love’s kiss will be able to turn you back, so you’ll just have to make sure you get me something really high quality or I won’t kiss you,” Loki said firmly.

Thor popped the heart into his mouth, savouring the taste. He did not turn into a frog. He smiled happily, both at the fact that he wasn’t a frog and the fact that Loki had alluded to giving him a kiss of true love. Also, the chocolate. The chocolate was good.

He set the box aside, for afterwards. He reached out to Loki, grasping her around the waist and pulling her into a kiss that tasted of love and chocolate. She melted into his arms, her armour melting away into nothing but a thin layer of fabric that separated him from her body.

“I love you too,” Thor said softly, gazing into her eyes. The clean up could wait for the morning. The futons were spread out under them as Loki was spread out before him, a welcoming sight. He brushed her dark hair from her face, an unnecessary gesture but one he still loved doing. Any excuse to touch her and stroke her hair. 

Rather than reply, Loki pulled him back in for another kiss, soft and velvety, tinged with bitter cacao that only added depth to the flavour.


End file.
